


Tar(mac) Wars: A New Hope

by Always_Dreaming



Category: MotoGP RPF, Motorcycling RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Star Wars Setting, M/M, Star Wars References
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-19
Updated: 2018-01-05
Packaged: 2018-09-09 19:22:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 14,020
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8908966
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Always_Dreaming/pseuds/Always_Dreaming
Summary: A long time ago, on a race track far far away… A young farm boy yearns for adventure in space. When he finds two mysterious droids, little does he know that his adventure is just about to start…





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [DanisAngel26](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DanisAngel26/gifts), [F1_rabbit](https://archiveofourown.org/users/F1_rabbit/gifts).

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Luca meets the droids and the strange hermit of Tattooine, Ben Pedrosa.

Luca Skywalker stood cleaning a refrigeration unit on his uncle and aunt’s farm on Tatooine. He was so bored—all he wanted to do was go to the MotoGP Academy with his friends. They longed to learn the ways of the Force from the wise Master Nicky, who ran a school for young MotoGP Jedi on his home planet of Haydobar.

But Luca's boring uncle and aunt insisted he stay another year to help with the harvest. Nobody knew what they harvested, because Tatooine was a dried up desert planet, but he went along with their demands as he had nowhere else to go.

Suddenly there was a flash and a crash, and what looked like a meteor landed not far away. Luca jumped into his land speeder and due to his crazy driving, arrived at the site of impact in one second.

Two figures climbed out of the broken life pod. Well, he thought they were figures but they were actually droids.

“Come along Pol-2D2,” said the tall, golden one. “We must find him before it’s too late.”

The small droid beeped and they set off across the desert. Luca followed, trying to keep in the shadows.

They travelled further and further into the mountains and Luca grew worried because Tatooine’s two suns were setting and he didn’t want to be stranded in the middle of nowhere at night. Finally, the droids must have reached their destination because they entered a cave. Luca stayed outside and peered round the side of the rock to see what would happen.

“Greetings, droids,” said the man wearing a robe. “I’ve been expecting you.” With a shock, Luca recognised the mysterious, wise hermit of Tatooine, Ben Pedrosa.

“Greetings Obi Dani,” said the tall droid. “I am Bradley3PO, a talented human/droid relations expert.”

Obi Dani? Luca hadn’t heard Pedrosa called that before. What did it mean? Would anyone ever find out, or was it just a random name invented to sound wise?

The smaller droid shone a light from his projector and the hologram of a dark haired young man showed on the floor.

“General Pedrosa,” he said. “Years ago, you served my father in the Clone Wars. Now he begs you to help him in his struggle against the Empire. I regret that I am unable to present my father's request to you in person, but my ship has fallen under attack and I'm afraid my mission to bring you to Cerveraan has failed. I have placed information vital to the survival of the Rebellion into the memory systems of this Pol-2D2 unit. My father will know how to retrieve it. You must see this droid safely delivered to him on Cerveraan. This is our most desperate hour. Help me, Obi Dani Pedrosa. You're my only hope.” Then the figure looked sideways at something, shrieked in terror and the recording ended.

Luca gasped. What had happened to frighten the young man so much?

“Isn’t that Prince Marc of Cerveraan?” said Bradley3PO. “My, my, what a handsome fellow. He definitely looks like he needs saving.”

“Yes!” exclaimed the young farmer, leaping out from behind the rock and making Obi Dani Pedrosa jump and stare at him.

“Luca!” said the old man, who wasn’t actually so old now Luca saw him in the gleaming light reflected off the golden droid. “What brings you to my lonely, deserted cave?”

“I followed these two droids, of course. Who is that guy in the projection? He looks hot.”

Obi Dani frowned. “Young Skywalker, be careful before you make a choice. The path to the Dark Side is full of temptation—”

“Yes, I know,” interrupted Luca. “I’ve already been tempted, that is why I’m going to save Prince Marc.”

Obi Dani pulled a mysterious, knowing face and said, “I must come with you to keep you on the right path.”

***

At Mos Eisley, Luca and Pedrosa went into the café to look for a pilot. Their attention was caught by a red suited figure arguing heatedly with a green alien at a table. Suddenly the alien fell down dead across the table.

“You shot first!” shouted a bystander.

“No I didn’t!” snapped the man in the red pilot suit. “He shot first. We can save ourselves decades of geek arguments if you agree with me right now, no?”

“Gentlemen,” said Obi Dani Pedrosa, appearing at the side of the rivals and making them jump. He had mysteriously floated across the floor without seeming to move. “We are looking for a ship to take me and my young friend to Cerveraan, can you do it?” he asked the pilot.

“What do you want to go there for? It’s only a small place in the middle of nowhere.”

“No matter. I’ll give you 17,000 credits if you can, and also if you help us avoid the Empire noticing us. If you understand my meaning.”

“Hm…that would be a difficult task, no?”

“Well, if you and your ship aren’t up to the job, we’ll go elsewhere.” Obi Dani turned away.

“Not up to it? I’m tired of people saying I can’t pilot my ship in wet weather. I’ll show you that I can! My name is Jorge Solo and I’m captain of the Ducati Falcon. You should have heard of me—my name is famous all through the galaxy.”

“Very well, Captain Solo. Come along, Luca.”

“And anything that causes trouble for Emperor Rossitine and his henchman, Darth Iannone, sounds good to me!” said Solo, striding ahead towards his ship. The humans and droids followed him.

***

“We’re not flying in that old thing!” said Luca when they arrived in front of the vessel, which was dusty and covered in dents. “It might fall apart any second!”

Solo ignored him and led them up the landing platform. “This is my co-pilot, ChewBazza.” He waved towards a very tall, hairy creature standing where the ceiling was at its highest.

“Enchanté,” said the creature. “Défense de fumer, s’il vous plaît.”

“What did he say?” asked Luca.

“Sorry, I’ve no idea,” said Solo. “No one can understand his language. Please sit down while we start the engine and do some practice starts.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This only follows the proper Star Wars plot vaguely...
> 
> Nicky Hayden is now immortalised as Master Nicky, or Yoda <3
> 
>  _Enchanté. Défense de fumer, s’il vous plaît._ = Delighted to meet you. No smoking please.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Our heroes set off for the Death Star.

Just as everyone reached the top of the Falcon’s landing platform, a bunch of Stormtroopers clattered into the space port, shouting, “there they are! Those are the droids we were supposed to find but we were too busy getting drunk in the bar.” They’d realised there were lots of plot scenes they’d forgotten to do and were determined to make up for it.

Luca and the others stopped in confusion. “You mean you were looking for us all along?”

“Yes,” said the Stormtrooper in charge. His identity badge said _Sergeant Uccio._ “Stop! Those _are_ the droids we’re looking for! Give them to us!”

Obi Dani held up his hand. “No, they are _not_ the droids you are looking for.” The Stormtroopers froze in funny positions, looking like they were doing a mannequin challenge. Luca and Captain Jorge laughed at them, Chewbazza roared.

But Sergeant Uccio was not weak minded like his colleagues and therefore invulnerable to the overwhelming cuteness of Obi Dani. His life was devoted to Emperor Rossitine and he would not be thwarted.

“Give the droids to me!” He fired his blaster at the group but only managed to hit the Falcon landing platform. His Stormtrooper weapons training had worked perfectly.

“Hey!” exclaimed Captain Jorge. “Don’t damage my precious ship!” He fired back.

“There’s no time for this,” said Obi Dani. He pushed everyone into the Falcon and retracted the landing platform using The Force. “Take us into hyperspace, pilots.” He had an authoritative way about him that made everyone obey him instantly.

Grumbling, Captain Jorge and Chewbazza ran to the flight deck and the ship lifted off through the roof. Sergeant Uccio was still firing at it but he was just as inaccurate as the other Stormtroopers and missed every shot.

“Hyperspace here we come!” shouted Jorge, and powered the drive up.

***

As the Falcon sped towards the Death Star, Obi Dani produced a strange black object from a pocket in his robe.

“What’s that?” asked Luca. It looked like some kind of handle.

“Stand back,” said Obi Dani, and the black thing suddenly grew a shaft of light from it, making a whooshing, buzzing sound, rather like the forcefields on Luca’s uncle’s farm on Tattooine. The little man waved it around like a sword, then did a few show-off moves with it, twirling and leaping and bumping into the furniture.

“What’s that?” asked Luca.

“It is known as a lightsabre. The weapon of a Jedi knight.”

“What’s that?” asked Luca for the third time. He was getting rather fed up with being so uninformed. He’d been right—spending all those years farming had been a waste of time when he could have been jetting around the galaxy learning cool stuff.

“A Jedi knight is a member of the mystical order, trained to guard peace and justice in the Universe.” Obi Dani smiled mystically. “This lightsabre belonged to your brother. Before he…”

“Before he what?”

“Before he—he turned to the—the Dark Side. He was tempted by the great power and fame he was promised if he turned, but he didn’t realise the corruption that came with it.”

“I never knew my brother,” mused the young farmer. “I only know that he died soon after I was born.”

“Yes,” said Obi Dani quickly. “Yes indeed. He was tragically killed by another disciple of the Dark Side, Rossitine, who saw him as weak.”

“So, are you a Jedi knight?”

“Yes. I am the last one.”

“Wow! That’s awesome.” Luca jumped up from his seat in excitement. “So, if my brother was a Jedi, does that mean I could be one too?”

The man in the robe paused.

“At least let me have a go with that sword. I bet I could use it.”

“Very well.” He made the laser blade retract, and passed the handle to Luca.

“How do I get it to work?” The young blond waved it around but nothing happened.

“Use your mind, Luca. Trust your feelings and it will recognise you.” Obi Dani smiled mystically again.

“Okay.” Luca concentrated, holding the handle out, and as if by magic, the laser ignited. “Wow!” he shrieked.

“Be careful.” The Jedi waved his hand and a small drone flew up into the air, firing at Luca, who managed to block all its shots.

Obi Dani watched contentedly, hoping he’d done the right thing giving young Skywalker his brother’s lightsabre. Surely this time, he could keep his student on the straight and narrow…He must!

The two continued their fighting practice, watched by the droids. The journey to the Death Star was long and complicated—they had to avoid alerting any Imperial ships, or drawing any attention to themselves whatsoever.

***

Far away on the aforementioned Death Star, Emperor Rossitine was trying to sweep majestically and threateningly down the corridor but he was being held up by his accomplice, Darth Iannone, who kept stopping to admire himself in the mirrors. Why a Death Star needed mirrors, Rossitine didn’t know, but his henchman had refused to get on board if they weren’t fitted.

“For heaven’s sake!” snapped the Emperor. “Your hair looks perfectly alright. Just put your helmet on and follow me.”

“But that awful helmet messes up my hair,” complained Darth Iannone. “I’d just got it how I like it, then I had to put the helmet on. And this whole suit is so ugly. Couldn’t you have designed a more handsome suit for me?”

“No! We’re meant to scare people, not make them swoon.”

“But if I’m going to marry the beautiful Lady Belen of Rodriguezonia, how am I to impress her when I’m wearing this old thing?”

“You aren’t going to marry her! Sith lords don’t get married. They’re celibate, and therefore more evil due to being sexually frustrated. Pull yourself together!”

“Celibate?” Darth Iannone’s eyebrows shot up. “That wasn’t part of the deal.”

“Well it is! You’ll get power and money beyond your wildest dreams, so shut up and act evil. Come along.” The Emperor swept away impatiently and so Darth Iannone flounced after him in a temper. Which was really the ideal mood for a Sith lord.

***

Back on the Ducati Falcon, the journey was dragging, so Obi Dani glided up to Captain Jorge and Chewbazza at the flight deck.

“Are we nearly there yet?” he asked, trying not to sound like a child.

“Still a way to go, I’m afraid,” said Captain Jorge, while Chewbazza merely roared, because no one could understand his strange language anyway.

“Oh.” Obi Dani hung around, feeling a bit lost because Luca and the droids were playing Twister in the lounge area and he felt too old to join in their fun.

Jorge turned to look at him. “So, is that robe a fashion statement, or camouflage for Tatooine?”

“It’s neither. It’s the compulsory attire for my calling.”

“Which is…?”

“None of your business.”

“Well, it suits you. Makes you look kind of hot and mysterious, no?”

Obi Dani put his hood up to cover his furious blushes. No one had spoken to him for the last ten years, so a cocky, streetwise pilot’s compliments made him all of a dither. He turned and tried to walk casually back to the lounge, but ended up hurrying instead.

The Captain turned back to the flight controls, smiling to himself.

Chewbazza nudged him, and made mocking noises, then began singing a strange alien song. “Voulez vous couchez avec moi, ce soir, Obi Dani? Voulez vous couchez avec moi?”

“Shut up!” snapped Captain Jorge. But he was still smiling.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just continuing this really silly story to counteract all the horror going on at the moment...
> 
> _Voulez vous couchez avec moi, ce soir?_ = Will you sleep with me tonight? An old French song.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Our heroes realise they are going the wrong way and hastily turn back to follow the correct plot line, resulting in the discovery of a main character.

Before anything else could happen, however, Obi Dani turned and marched back to the flight deck.

“Did you say we were going to the Death Star?” he snapped at Captain Jorge.

“Um…yeah?”

“Did you forget that the plot and Prince Marc said we have to go to Cerveraan first to deliver Pol2D2 to King Julia and Queen Roser?” He gestured at the droids, who were lurking in the doorway, feeling rather neglected.

“Oh! Yes, I’d forgotten.” This time it was Captain Jorge’s turn to blush and look flustered. “Well I’m just a space pirate, I haven’t been educated to your high standards.”

Obi Dani frowned, but was secretly pleased to have the upper hand this time. “Well make sure you go to the right place.” He turned to leave, trying to suppress a smile, but Captain Jorge suddenly made the Falcon do a handbrake turn, throwing everyone into disarray. 

Chewbazza roared as he was flung against the ship’s dashboard, Bradley3PO shrieked in a rather camp manner and Pol2D2 rolled across the floor beeping. But most importantly, Obi Dani was thrown against the captain, who steadied him with one hand while working the controls with the other.

The handbrake turn was so wild and disorientating that Obi Dani was quite glad to have Captain Jorge’s firm hand round his waist, but he knew it wasn’t appropriate behaviour for a Jedi to rely on anyone—they were supposed to be independent and resilient. So the minute the ship righted itself, he stood up and walked away to see how the other members of the crew were feeling.

Captain Jorge smiled to himself again. He was doing more smiling lately then in his whole pirate career and although he liked it, he was rather nervous of the effect the little Jedi was having on him.

***

After a few hours of travelling through hyperspace, the ship jumped out into Cerveraan space.

“Isn’t this an asteroid field?” asked Luca, as the poor Falcon was battered and buffeted by the little meteorites flying everywhere.

“Yes. That’s strange,” said Captain Jorge. “It’s not on any star charts.” He peered at the controls in front of him, looking from one map to the other in vain.

Chewbazza just roared in surprise. Well, everyone assumed it was surprise—it was hard to tell with the huge furry creature. All he did was roar or speak French.

“Where’s Cerveraan?” asked Luca, looking out of all windows as if the planet was hiding.

“It’s—it’s not here. These asteroids must be what’s left of it.”

“It’s been destroyed,” said Obi Dani. “Destroyed by the Empire. I can feel the presence of Emperor Rossitine and his henchman, Darth Iannone, in this.”

“That’s ridiculous!” Captain Jorge wouldn’t allow some mysterious spiritual theory to contradict the laws of physics. “It would take the entire Starfleet’s fire power to blow up a planet like that.”

“What’s that?” asked Obi Dani, pointing upwards.

“It’s a…it’s a Dorna fighter!” gasped the Captain. “What’s it doing out here alone?”

“Has it come from a base?” asked Luca.

“No, there aren’t any bases around here. But if it identifies us we’re in big trouble. Chewie, jam its communication system.”

Captain Jorge and Chewbazza worked to both jam the tiny ship’s transmissions and chase after it.

“Er…if there aren’t any b-bases around here,” stammered Luca. “What’s that?”

A large grey sphere loomed into view in the distance.

“It must be a moon…that’s strange…” The Captain peered again at the controls. “It’s not on the star charts either.”

“That’s no moon!” gasped Obi Dani. “It’s the—”

“—Death Star!” interrupted Luca, and everyone gasped.

“Quick! We must get that fighter before it reports us!” Captain Jorge pushed the Falcon even faster to pursue the tiny craft.

“Turn the ship around,” said Obi Dani suddenly.

“We can still shoot it down, if I—”

“Turn it around. Now!”

Chewbazza roared, convincing his captain of Obi Dani’s wisdom.

“Why are we still moving towards it?” said Luca. “I have a very bad feeling about this.” 

“It’s the tractor beam! We can’t escape!” The Captain and his furry co-pilot tried desperately to reverse the ship, but it was too late.

The Falcon was dragged interminably towards the looming Death Star, which was so vast it eventually blocked out all the stars. All our heroes could see was grey metal, and lights from windows on the huge space station…

***

“Hm…” said the Emperor Rossitine to his companions, Darth Iannone, and Grand Moff Crutchlow, who was in charge of the mighty Death Star. “Why is the Ducati Falcon turning up right now? Maybe it is trying to take the stolen plans to Prince Marc? What do you think?”

The trio was all standing looking at the ship in the docking baby, surrounded by millions of stormtroopers.

The Emperor’s companions weren’t listening to him though. Darth Iannone was filing his nails, and Grand Moff Crutchlow was drinking a pint of beer and eating a pork pie, while watching the football on his phone.

“Pay attention!” snapped Rossitine. “We are super villains and must behave as such.”

“You’re such a bossy-boots,” complained Crutchlow. “If I was head of the evil galactic Empire it’d be so bloody great. But everyone keeps getting in my way and making me crash all the time, so I’m only the head of the Death Star.”

“As for me, I think there aren’t enough mirrors on this station.” Darth Iannone craned his neck to see his reflection in a far-off control panel. “it’s very badly designed, such a waste.”

“Quiet you two!” snapped the Emperor. “Here I am trying to run a galaxy and all you can do is moan!”

“Sorry,” they mumbled, not looking sorry.

Just then, the head stormtrooper, Sergeant Miller appeared from the ship. “Strewth!” he said. “No one aboard, mate. According to the logs, the bunch of hoons abandoned it after take-off.”

“Hm… but I sense a presence. One I haven’t sensed for…hm…” said the Emperor. He turned and strode off, thinking, if only Sergeant Uccio was here. HE understood how important intergalactic villainy was.

***

After rather a lot of boring subterfuge and fighting, Obi Dani, Luca, Captain Jorge, Chewbazza and the droids arrived in the command centre. Pol2D2 connected to the Death Star computer found the plans to the whole station and showed everyone where the tractor beam was so they could release their ship. Luca and the Captain had beaten up some stormtroopers and borrowed their armour as a disguise.

“I must go and disable the tractor beam,” said Obi Dani, mysteriously. Everything he said and did was mysterious and enigmatic.

“We’ll all go together,” said Luca.

But Obi Dani smiled wisely. “Be patient, Luca. Stay and watch over the droids. You must somehow get those plans to the rebels, they are vital to the rebellion.”

“But—”

“They must be delivered safely or other star systems will suffer the same fate as Cerveraan. Your destiny lies along a different path to mine. The Force will be with you...always!” He glided out of the control room, adjusting his robe.

Pol2D2 suddenly shrieked and BradleyC3PO rushed to him.

“He’s found the Prince!” said the golden droid. “Level five. Detention block A A-twenty-three. I'm afraid he’s scheduled to be…terminated.” He looked sadly at the others—well, as sadly as a droid can.

“Terminated? We must save Prince Marc!” shouted Luca.

“Shh!” said Captain Jorge. “We’re supposed to stay here. That’s what Obi Dani said.” He hadn’t liked the little Jedi going off alone but he was determined not to get attached to these crazy people or interfere with their bizarre plans. He hadn’t even got paid yet, he realised, remembering he was supposed to be a greedy, mercenary character. But he’d been distracted by Obi Dani, how soppy he was getting in his old age.

“We can’t leave the Prince to just die. Come on!” After taking a look at the station plans, Luca had an idea. He handcuffed Chewbazza, who seemed to enjoy it, then he and Captain Jorge, their white uniforms clanking, pretended to take the huge Wookiee to Prince Marc’s detention block.

***

Prince Marc was sitting on his bed in a cell of the detention area of the Death Star, reading a magazine article called, ‘How To Get The Best Out Of Michelin Tyres In Wet Weather.’ He jumped when the door was flung open and a Stormtrooper charged in.

“Aren’t you a little tall for a MotoGP rider—er—I mean a Stormtrooper?” he asked coolly.

The trooper took off his helmet. “I’m Luca Skywalker and I’m here to rescue you.” He stood proudly, waiting for the prince to thank him.

But Marc raised an eyebrow. “I don’t need rescuing, thanks. I’ve got it all under control!”

“Yes, it looks like it. Come on, I've got your Pol2-unit and I'm here with Ben Pedrosa!”

“Ben Pedrosa? He's here!? What are we waiting for?” Marc ran to the door and peeked out, followed by Luca.

Captain Jorge was waiting outside in his Stormtrooper uniform, holding Chewbazza in handcuffs.

“What’s that?” asked Prince Marc, looking in surprise at the tall creature.

“Je suis un Wookiee,” began Chewbazza. “J’habite le planete Kashyyk, dans le—”

“Shh!” said Luca. “We don’t want to attract attention.”

Just then, alarms started going off, running boots could be heard from every direction, and there seemed no way out down the interminable corridors.

“So, what’s your plan to escape the Death Star?” asked Prince Marc, looking intently at Luca.

“Well—er—” said young Skywalker. “We—er—just came to—er—”

The royal one turned to Captain Jorge.

“We thought—just—er—escape?” said the pirate, looking confusedly at Luca as the alarms continued and running boots came closer. The two men at least held their blasters in a ready position, but that was all.

“We hadn’t thought past escaping actually,” mumbled Luca.

“Great! Well, looks like I’m in charge!” Prince Marc snapped. “Where’s your ship? You did bring a ship?”

“Of course we did! We didn’t walk here!” retorted Luca, rolling his eyes. “We came to rescue YOU, so you’d better do as we say.”

“Alright, alright,” said the prince. “I’m still waiting for your escape plan!”

“Prepare for battle!” instructed Captain Jorge, taking cover behind a bulkhead. Chewbazza shouted, “attention, mes amis!” and a bunch of real Stormtroopers rushed towards them.

The Captain and Luca fired at them, then Prince Marc grabbed Luca’s gun, fired at a small grate in the nearest wall, nearly hitting young Skywalker.

“What are you doing?” he snapped.

“Someone’s got to save our lives. Into the garbage chute!” Marc jumped through the narrow hole.

“Ooh!” said Captain Jorge, exchanging glances with Luca. “He’s feisty.” 

“Bossy more like,” muttered Luca.

Jorge threw a smoke grenade at the Stormtroopers, which made them back off for a second, then he and Chewbazza followed the Prince.

Seeing the stormtroopers appearing through the smoke, Luca jumped sulkily into the chute. His first adventure into space hadn’t begun how he’d hoped it would. He’d had a fantasy that he’d rescue the handsome prince, they’d defeat Emperor Rossitine then blow up the Death Star. He hadn’t imagined it would mean them all being forced to hide in garbage.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Our heroes try to escape the Death Star, but to do so, sacrifices have to be made.
> 
> **Warning** There is a major character death in this chapter BUT don’t worry. All is not as it seems…

The group of rebels fell into a heap of wet, smelly garbage, with only minimal light to see by. 

Luca climbed over the piles of rubbish trying to find an escape route—he reached a small hatch and tried to pry it open but it wouldn’t budge. So he took his laser pistol and fired at it. 

The laser bolts bounced off the hatch and back and forth between the walls while everyone ducked for cover.

“Put that thing away, you’ll get us all killed,” ordered Prince Marc, brushing his clothes down impatiently.

“I think its magnetically sealed,” said Captain Jorge, peering at the hatch.

Suddenly the walls of the chamber shuddered and moved in a few inches.

Chewbazza roared in terror and Prince Marc said, “I’ve got a very bad feeling about this…”

There was a clang and the sound of grinding metal.

“The walls are moving!” said Luca, staring at them.

“Don’t just stand there! Find something to brace them with!” snapped the prince, pulling at a metal beam lodged in the pile of rubble. He yanked it out and with Captain Jorge’s help, fixed it between the walls.

Luca suddenly remembered his commlink, and shouted, “Bradley3PO come in! Threepio! Threepio!” into it.

The other three were desperately trying to stop the walls moving but everything was breaking around them and Prince Marc was starting to sink into the trash.

“Climb up!” shouted the captain, trying to pull him to the top of the pile, while Chewbazza, roaring, tried to push back the walls with his paws.

“Threepio! Threepio! Come in!” shouted Luca into the commlink. No reply…

***

Meanwhile, the two droids were making their way to the Ducati Falcon as it sat in the docking bay.

“Where can they be?” asked Bradley3PO. “Connect to that service panel and see if they’ve been captured.”

Pol2D2 plugged into the wall socket and beeped to his golden companion.

“Oh my! The commlink! I turned it off!” Bradley3PO grabbed the device and turned it on to hear yells from his young master.

“Shut down all the garbage mashers on detention level! Quickly!” shrieked Luca. Other screaming voices could be heard behind him.

“Quick! Shut down all the garbage mashers!” Bradley3PO ordered his companion. “All of them!”

***

In the garbage room, the walls had stopped a few metres apart and the quartet of rebels were embracing in relief, cheering too.

“We’re saved, Bradley3PO!” shouted Luca into the commlink. “Open the maintenance hatch in section three-two-six-eight-two-seven.” It slid up, and the fugitives crawled out of the room which had nearly been their grave.

In the hallway, Luca and Captain Jorge took off the smelly, wet stormtrooper suits but kept the weapon belts.

“Well that’s a relief,” said Luca. “I couldn’t see a thing in that helmet.”

Suddenly the noise of boots came marching down the hallway.

“Not them again,” said the captain, but before anyone could answer, a division of stormtroopers appeared through the blast doors.

“There they are!” shouted Captain Miller. “The flamin’ mongrels!” He fired, so Jorge and Chewbazza leapt one way, Luca and Prince Marc the other.

“We have to get back to the ship and hope the droids are there!” whispered Luca as he found himself huddled with the prince behind a bulkhead.

“As long as you take your elbow out of my nose,” mumbled Marc.

“Sorry!” Luca shifted position.

It sounded like Captain Jorge and his furry friend had run off, because the stormtroopers were galloping after them shouting, so Luca helped the prince up and they sneaked off towards the docking bay.

***

Meanwhile, Obi Dani entered the service trench that powered the tractor beam. It was a very deep trench. He edged his way along a narrow ledge leading to a control panel, carefully made adjustments to the computer terminal, and several lights on the board went from red to blue. Suddenly a door behind him slid open and a detachment of stormtroopers marched to the power trench. He instantly slipped into the shadows as an officer moved to within a few feet of him.

The troopers were all barking orders at each other, then all but two of them marched away. Obi Dani glided around the tractor beam mechanism, watching the stormtroopers as they turned their backs to him. He gestured with his hand towards them, so they turned, thinking they heard something in the other hallway. 

“What was that?” said one of them. They both stopped and looked around.

“Oh, it's nothing. Don't worry about it,” said the other. “There’s funny noises around here sometimes.”

Hidden by the Force, the little Jedi deftly slipped past the troopers and into the main hall.

***

Luca and Marc were creeping down corridors towards the Falcon, then suddenly a group of stormtroopers rushed towards them.

“Follow me!” ordered the Prince, and dragged young Skywalker down another corridor.

Unfortunately for them, it came to a dead end.

“Great,” said Luca. “Good choice of escape route.” He glared at Marc.

But the royal one was looking round the wall. “There!” he said, pointing to a hatch a bit higher up. “Get through there.”

Luca hesitated, so the prince shrugged, muttering, “it seems I’m the brave one,” and dived through it. The stormtroopers were approaching, so Luca sighed and yet again, jumped into a hole following the bossy prince. He hoped this one wouldn’t lead to nearly being crushed to death.

The duo found themselves on a short bridge looking over a huge abyss. It had obviously would normally stretch across to reach the other doorway on the other side of it but had been retracted. In his enthusiasm, Prince Marc nearly fell into the abyss but luckily Luca caught hold of his arm and pulled him back.

He reached across Luca to shut the door onto the bridge, as the stormtroopers were still running up the corridor firing.

“We’ve got to extend the bridge,” said the blond.

They both looked round the doorframe for the controls.

“They’re on the other side of it…” sighed Marc. Some more stormtroopers appeared on higher bridges across the abyss and began firing at them.

Luca noticed a cable with a hook on the end on his trooper belt, and swung it across the abyss, where it wound itself round some protruding pipes. Tugging it to check it was secure, he shouted, “Hang on!” grabbed Marc, and they swung across the huge chasm, holding onto each other for dear life.

“I forgot to thank you for saving me so often,” said Marc when they landed, and gave him a quick kiss on the lips. Luca was so surprised he nearly forgot to undo the cable and swung back again, but luckily the prince was alert, and undid it for him. Then they ran off hand in hand towards the docking bay.

***

Obi Dani swished along the corridors towards the Falcon, knowing that none of the weak minded stormtroopers could see or even sense him. He knew however, that Emperor Rossitine could sense him, and was following him, along with his vain accomplice, Darth Iannone.

He turned a corner, and there they were—Rossitine standing hands on hips, glaring, while his dim-witted apprentice admired his hair in a nearby mirror. The Emperor glared at the little Jedi, who glared back.

“Do I have to put that ugly helmet on?” whinged Iannone. “I’ve just got my hair how I like it.”

“Quiet!” barked his boss. “We have to work out who’s going to fight Obi Dani. I thought you could, seeing as you’re the brawn in this partnership, and I’m thirty eight now, getting on a bit.”

“Me? I thought I was the brain.” The younger Sith lord pouted and huffed.

“Make your minds up, guys,” said Obi Dani. “I’ve got places to go and I can’t wait for a week while he styles his hair.” He nodded at Darth Iannone, ignited his lightsabre and stepped slowly forward.

“Don’t insult my hair, it’s better than yours any day!” shouted the black suited one, drawing his lightsabre too. But before he could do anything, the Emperor spoke:

“I've been waiting for you, Obi Dani. We meet again, at last. The circle is now complete.”

The little Jedi shrugged. “But it seems you have to get your lackey to do your dirty work.”

“I’m no lackey!” bellowed Iannone, going into attack mode, and the two swordsmen began to fight.

“Good…good,” said the Emperor. “Your hate will bring you power.”

Obi Dani wondered who he was talking to. He didn’t hate Iannone, he just thought he was a jerk. 

And Iannone didn’t hate Obi Dani, not really. But he didn’t like any trash talk—this wasn’t a boxing match, for heaven’s sake.

The adversaries circled each other, both determined not to give in.

“When we were friends, Obi Dani, I offered you all the riches you could have wanted if you’d joined the Yamaha Darkside,” said the Emperor. “But you stayed at Repsol with Master Nicky. You refused me, and paid the price.”

“What price?” said the little Jedi. “I’d rather stay on the good side than have anything to do with evil.”

Rossitine looked like he was going to burst with indignation and shouted, “finish him, Darth Iannone! He’s thrown away his last chance!”

Obi Dani made a sudden lunge at the Sith but was checked by his lightning response. A masterful slash stroke by Iannone was blocked by the Jedi. They moved around each other and began reversing into the massive star ship hangar, swords locked in mid-air, creating a low buzzing sound.

“Your powers are weak, old man,” said Darth Iannone.

“How dare you? I’m only four years older than you!”

“I’m just cooler than you. Admit it. That’s enough reason to kill you in my book!”

“You can't win, Iannone. If you strike me down, I shall become more powerful than you can possibly imagine.”

They continued fighting, with the Emperor watching gleefully from the side, rubbing his hands.

***

Unknown to Obi Dani, his friends were lurking near the hangar, watching the fight in terror. The troopers guarding the Falcon were edging closer to the action, leaving the ship unattended.

“Now’s our chance!” hissed Captain Jorge. He was worried about his little Jedi friend, but surely…surely…he was powerful enough to defeat the devious Rossitine and conceited Iannone? Jorge had hated them both ever since the Great Yamaha Uprising, and wished he could just shoot them both dead. But as the rebel group were surrounded by Empire troops, that would just mean they would all die, so he didn’t. 

He and the others started moving towards the Falcon, unnoticed by the troopers. Obi Dani, however, saw them, and looked at Luca. He lifted his sword from Iannone’s, then watched his opponent with a serene look on his face.

The Sith lord brought his sword down, cutting the Jedi in half. The cloak fell to the floor in two parts, but Obi Dani was not in it. Iannone was puzzled and poked at the empty cloak. The Emperor stepped forward too, mystified, and began arguing with his apprentice about where he’d gone. 

But Obi Dani was no more.

“Nooo!” yelled Luca, starting to run towards the scene.

“Stop!” shouted Marc, trying to pull him away. “There’s nothing you can do.”

The others had reached the landing ramp of the ship, even Captain Jorge, who was shaking with the shock of the sudden death. But being a macho man, he kept his feelings to himself and suppressed his tears.

Luca was firing his laser pistol wildly, killing oncoming stormtroopers while Marc wrestled with him, shouting, “come on, it’s too late!”

“Blast the door, kid!” shouted the captain, so young Skywalker shot the door control, which brought it down in the face of the Imperial troops.

“Hopefully he’s got the tractor beam offline,” said Captain Jorge. “Or this is going to be a really short trip.” He and Chewbazza powered up the ship, it zoomed out of the Death Star docking bay, made a spectacular turn, then disappeared into space.

***

As the Falcon was flying along, heading towards the rebel base to deliver Pol2D2 and the secret plans to them, Luca sat miserably at the table in the recreation area.

“I can’t believe Obi Dani’s gone,” he said with a sigh, wiping tears from his cheeks. “He was such a good mentor—so kind and strong. I should have saved him…” Even though he hadn’t known the little Jedi for long, he’d been such an encouraging and calming influence on him.

“There wasn’t anything you could have done,” said Prince Marc, sitting down next to him and putting a blanket round the shivering blond’s shoulders. “He and those Sith lords have been enemies for a long time, and they outnumbered him today. We can’t endanger these plans, we must get them to the rebels. I’m sorry.”

Luca sighed again. “I hope we get there safely. Then his death won’t have been in vain.”

“Many people died to get those plans for us, and we don’t want their deaths to have been in vain either. We’ll add his name to the list of those we honour when the Empire is destroyed.”

Luca suddenly remembered something. “I’m sorry, you just lost your parents too when Cerveraan was destroyed, didn’t you?”

The prince looked away, for so long that Luca was concerned and leaned round to see his face, which was pale and drawn. He’d always been trained to hide his feelings and put on a regal façade at all times, but the loss of his parents had broken that. “Thank you,” was all he could manage to whisper.

Young Skywalker felt guilty, rambling on about the loss of a Jedi he hardly knew after Marc had lost his parents. He put his arm round him and they leaned on each other.

Pol2D2 beeped sadly, and Bradley3PO said, “everything happens for a reason.” 

Everyone glared at the golden droid for saying those trite words after such tragic bereavement.

“What?” said Bradley3PO. “I’ve only got so many language programs you know.”

Pol2D2 buzzed rudely and his friend shut up.

***

As the journey continued uneventfully, Captain Jorge decided to leave his Wookiee friend in charge of piloting the ship. Chewbazza was a competent pilot but had been singing sad funereal songs about Obi Dani, so Jorge wanted to escape. But being a macho type, he wanted to hide his sadness at the death of the little Jedi, so went into the engine room to work on the hyperdrive.

He hadn’t been there long before he heard a sound of someone fiddling with something.

“Is that you Chewie? Or Luca? Whoever you are, pass me the hyperdrive equilibrium calibrator, will you?”

There was no answer.

“Chewie? I know you’re there so stop messing around!”

A hand holding the calibrator stretched round towards him, but it wasn’t the big hairy hand of the Wookiee. It was small and cute.

Jorge raised his eyebrows in shock, then grabbed the hand and pulled its owner round the corner. He gasped as he saw…a small, cute figure, wearing the sand coloured leggings and shirt of a Tatooine dweller. He looked so familiar. The captain blinked. It was…Obi Dani! 

The little Jedi looked up at him nervously, feeling naked without his hood to hide behind.

“B-but I thought you were d-dead?” stuttered Jorge.

“I used the previously unheard of skill of the Jedi—teleportation. So when Darth Iannone killed me, I just teleported right here instead.” He smiled uncertainly. 

Jorge stared at him for a minute, trying not to cry, but eventually said, “I’m glad you aren’t dead, you robe-wearing freak.” 

Obi Dani smiled. “Me too, you cocky, trigger-happy fly boy.” 

Then they fell into each other’s arms, hugging tightly and stroking each other’s hair.

“I’m not sure if I should tell the others I survived,” said Obi Dani in a muffled voice against the pirate’s shoulder. “If Emperor Rossitine and Darth Iannone find out, they could follow my presence, come after me and find the rebel base. That would mean disaster and we’d never get rid of the evil Empire.”

“We could tell them after we’ve defeated it?”

“You’re optimistic!”

“Always. But where would you hide?” Jorge had one idea but wasn’t sure if the principled Jedi would agree…

“I’m not sure. I hadn’t thought that far ahead…”

“You could hide in the Falcon, it’s certainly big enough.” The captain was smiling again but this time into the little Jedi’s hair.

“I don’t want to hang around in the engine room though. It’s smelly and hot.”

“Well, I don’t know, how about if—if you—you stay in my cabin? It’s big enough for two.” Captain Jorge tried to look innocent.

Obi Dani chewed his lip, staring at the bold pilot. “Very well. I could sleep on the sofa I suppose.”

“Of course you couldn’t! I’d take the sofa, you’d have the bed.”

“Let’s go there, then. Teleportation is so tiring and I need some sleep.”

They walked off towards Jorge’s cabin, watching out for any of their human companions, or any nosey droids.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Our heroes are still on the way to the rebel base.

The journey to the rebel base on the fourth moon of Yavin was taking longer than Prince Marc had anticipated. He wondered if he’d gone from the frying pan into the fire by allowing this chaotic band of rebels to rescue him from Emperor Rossitine and Darth Iannone. The blond, handsome, Skywalker seemed heroic enough but without Obi Dani’s wise guidance, the young prince wondered what on earth would become of them all. Although it was a relief to get away from the two Sith lords. They had tortured him in all sorts of ways, mainly by bombarding him with nude photos of Iannone posing and making the prince decide which ones were more flattering. The torture was used in order to find out where Marc had hidden the plans to the Death Star, but of course he’d been able to resist the horrors by using his royal upbringing skills—stiff upper lip, always suppress the emotions, that kind of thing.

But he wasn’t sure he could trust the cocky pirate Jorge Solo—he knew he was money orientated, which was why he’d bought the Ducati Falcon in the first place, trading in his old Yamaha ship for it. Maybe the mercenary had an ulterior motive for getting involved with the rescue mission. The prince had to check what he was planning now the Jedi knight was dead. So he strode towards the main cockpit of the ship, determined to interrogate Captain Jorge about where his ship was actually going. He left Luca playing Twister with the droids again, as they all seemed to be addicted to that game. 

Prince Marc arrived at the flight deck to see only the tall, hairy Chewbazza sitting at the controls, fiddling with all the knobs, buttons and levers.

“Good evening,” said the young royal, making the Wookiee jump. “Or is it afternoon, I’m never sure in space.”

Chewbazza roared with laughter. At least it sounded like laughter.

“Where’s the Captain?” asked Marc, and the tall creature shrugged. The Prince became fascinated with the view from the screen—the darkness of space dotted with brilliant specks of light flying by as they passed the stars and planets. He was so engrossed he didn’t notice young Skywalker approaching silently like a cat, and jumped when the blond tapped him on the shoulder.

“You didn’t see me winning Twister,” he complained. “Bradley3PO had to take off his head to reach the red circle but he still couldn’t beat me. Pol2D2 nearly overheated laughing.”

Marc smiled up at his companion, forgetting about Captain Jorge and the flight plan. But not for long because the pirate staggered in through the door.

“Hey everyone! Isn’t space great!” he exclaimed, beaming.

“Where have you been?” demanded the prince haughtily. “I wanted to ask how much longer our journey will take.”

“Um—er—I was very busy in the engine room.”

Everyone stared at him. His hair was not lying neatly in its usual slicked back style, but ruffled and messed up, as if someone had run their fingers through it.

“Why weren’t you piloting the ship?” asked Marc, raising an eyebrow.

“I was just—er—recalibrating the hyperdrive manifold.”

Chewbazza growled disbelievingly and stared at the captain’s shirt, which looked like he’d done it up hastily, with all the buttons in the wrong holes.

“And then I had to re-align the shield deflectors.” He sat down in the co-pilot seat, still grinning.

Everyone was still staring at him suspiciously—he never usually smiled so broadly, or in fact, smiled at all. He was usually frowning or sneering but not today.

“Er—then I had to—er—re-arm the missile bays—” he stuttered, as his companions continued to stare.

“How much damage did the ship take when we escaped the Death Star?” asked Luca excitedly. “I didn’t know the battle was so bad!”

“Surely it wasn’t,” said the prince. “I’m certain they let us escape. It was too easy.”

“You call that easy?” Young Skywalker raised an eyebrow. “I thought we did really well to get away from them, don’t you think, Captain Jorge?”

They all turned to hear his opinion, but to their surprise, he had fallen asleep with his head on the ship’s dashboard, and was already snoring. Chewbazza motioned to the others to return to the living area of the ship.

***

Marc and Luca wandered back down the corridors.

“What’s wrong with the captain?” asked the blond. “He looked a right mess and fell asleep really suddenly. Is he ill?”

“No, he was smiling, so he can’t be ill,” said the prince, frowning. “He looked more like he’d been fighting with someone.”

“But who would he be fighting with? There’s no one else on the ship. What could be wrong?”

They reached the lounge area, where the droids were standing inactive by the table.

“Can we help you Master Luca?” said Bradley3PO when he overheard the two humans’ discussion. He gestured between himself and Pol2D2. “We can perform some data analysis if you need us to.”

“Yes!” Luca flung himself down on the sofa. “I’ll give you the data and you can tell us why Captain Jorge is behaving strangely.”

“Yes sir, please tell me.” The golden droid waited for his instructions.

“His hair is messed up, it’s usually slicked back.”

Bradley3PO relayed the message to his droid companion.

“His shirt is done up wrong,” said Prince Marc, who had sat down next to Luca.

The droids went to work again, Pol2D2 beeping away.

“He’s smiling constantly.”

There was an outburst of beeping from the little droid and Bradley3PO said, “oh my!” a few times.

“Well, Master Luca and—er—your Highness, I have the results,” said the tall droid eventually.

The two boys leaned forward eagerly.

“There are five billion, thirty four million, sixty eight thousand, twelve hundred and seventy nine possibilities for the captain’s behaviour.”

The boys sat back in surprise.

“Shall I begin, sirs? Number one. Captain Jorge could have participated in the Anfarian Ritual of Atra-buine, where he would lie naked on a bed of Andka fruit, two naked companions rubbing his chest with oil and one sucking his—” 

“Yes, yes, move onto the next one!” said Marc, putting his hands over Luca’s ears.

“Very well, your Highness. The captain could have entered the Axarielle Iron man tournament, where he’d have to run for twenty leagues, wearing just a loincloth, then—”

The golden droid droned on, and eventually his audience fell asleep.

***

Many hours later, Bradley3PO said proudly, “and the final possibility would be that our captain swam through the dangerous straits of the Zorden river, on a quest to find the book of Zabat, the erotic masterpiece written by King Ziboreen.” The droid gestured dramatically, knocking a nearby pile of random tools onto the floor.

“What?” said Prince Marc, awakening with a jolt. He lay on the sofa curled up with Luca, feeling very cosy.

“That was the result of my data analysis, your Highness. Might I shut down now, sir? I need to restore my circuits.”

“Please do.”

The droid powered down as young Skywalker awoke with a jump too. “What?” he said. “I think I dozed off. What’s the reason Captain Jorge is acting like that?”

“I’m not sure, there are so many possibilities,” said Marc. “But we got a good sleep, didn’t we?” The handsome prince and the gorgeous young farmer-turned-rebel gazed lovingly at each other.

In the captain’s cabin, a little, cute, naked Jedi snoozed in the very rumpled bed, wearing a big smile on his face.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is rapidly turning into ‘Jorge and Dani get it on in space.’


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A big revelation, and Yavin looms ahead.

The thoughtful young Skywalker was not fooled by Bradley3PO’s calculations about why the Ducati Falcon’s captain was so dishevelled. He suspected the secret lay in Jorge’s cabin, so once he and Marc had woken up properly and the prince gone to the flight deck to ask when they would arrive at Yavin, the young Jedi crept like a cat to the captain’s bedroom.

He tried the door, but it was locked. However, there was a presence in that cabin, he was sure of it. One he hadn’t felt for…well…a few hours. Maybe he should try using this Force that Obi Dani had taught him? Luca closed his eyes and concentrated hard. To his delight, the handle creaked down, and he was able to open the door. There’s something in this Force idea, he thought triumphantly.

The bed looked very crumpled, with the duvet all over the place and a small figure lay asleep…he looked familiar somehow. Young Skywalker frowned, trying to think where he’d seen the man before so he stole up to look.

The sleeper yawned, and stretched, so Luca stepped back, not wanting to frighten him. However, when he opened his eyes and saw the young Jedi, he jumped and his mouth fell open.

“Hello,” said Luca. “You seem familiar—have we met? I’m sure I know you—” Then it clicked. This man wasn’t wearing a robe, but he was Obi Dani!

“H-hello,” faltered the older man, covering his naked body with the duvet.

Young Skywalker almost fell backwards in shock. “But I thought—I thought you were—were dead! I saw Darth Iannone k-kill you!”

“No, my young friend. Be calm and relax.” Obi Dani explained the miraculous teleportation skill he had, and Luca gasped in relief.

“Dear Obi Dani!” he exclaimed, and flung his arms round the Jedi, whose eyes filled with tears at the show of affection.

“You mustn’t tell ANYONE I’m still alive though. Otherwise Darth Iannone and Emperor Rossitine will really kill me. You must guard your thoughts and feelings so as not to give me away.”

“I promise. I’ll do all I can to protect you.”

“Thank you, dear Padawan.”

After they finished hugging, the younger Jedi asked thoughtfully, “but why are you in Captain Jorge’s bed?”

“Oh! Er—um—well, there aren’t many beds in the Falcon,” stuttered his mentor. “And Jorge—er—that is—the Captain—sleeps on the sofa. Yes, the sofa.” He pointed at the item as if Luca didn’t know what a sofa was.

Young Skywalker raised an eyebrow, as the sofa was in a pristine state, with no evidence of anyone sleeping on it.

Obi Dani avoided his glance and studied his hands.

Just then, the door opened and Prince Marc burst in. “What’s going on here?” he exclaimed, bounding up to the pair, who stared at him in dismay.

“You’re—but you’re—Obi Dani Pedrosa!” gasped the young man. “B-but—I thought you were—d-dead!”

So the older Jedi went over the story again, and then when Chewbazza and the droids appeared in the doorway, fighting over who would go first, he had to repeat it again. He wondered if he should write it out on a screen so they could all just read it.

Finally, Captain Jorge strode in, frowning. “What on earth is going on? I thought this was my private cabin!” he boomed.

“I think you should be answering that question,” said Luca quietly, giving the pirate a knowing look. “Seems you’ve been having sleepovers without telling us.”

The captain blushed, as did Obi Dani, and everyone looked round the room, avoiding each other’s eyes, even the droids, who didn’t really have eyes.

Suddenly, an alarm blared from the flight deck, making everyone jump and clutch at the nearest person.

“We’re coming up to Yavin!” barked Jorge. “Action stations!” He hurried out, and the others followed him.

***

On the flight deck, the sensors showed that the captain was correct—Yavin loomed ahead but the ship was coming in too fast at the wrong angle.

Captain Jorge sprang into command mode, and started ordering his companions around.

“Activate the mono-quantum flux shield!” he commanded Chewbazza.

“Fire a hyperlinear photon burst!” he bellowed at Prince Marc.

“Restart the dicrystalline engine core!” he barked at Luca.

“Initiate the trans-tronic particle drive!” he roared at Obi Dani.

Everyone scurried round like headless chickens trying to follow his instructions and understand what the hell he was talking about. This was meant to be Star Wars, not Star Trek but there was no technobabble generator for Star Wars so they had to make do with what they got.

***

The Ducati Falcon arrived safely on Yavin, despite the last minute panic, so Prince Marc and Luca took Pol2D2 to the technical department of the rebel base, to have his plans analysed and find a weakness in the structure of the Death Star.

So that left Captain Jorge, Obi Dani, Chewbazza and Bradley3PO at a loose end.

The captain and the Jedi sat together in the dining area of the rebel base, having cups of tea. Obi Dani's powers of the Force were so strong, he was able to remain in disguise and avoid the rebels noticing he was a famous Jedi warrior. Anyway, most of them had never heard of him, and what the mind doesn't know, the eyes don't see.

“So now my part in this little adventure is over,” said Jorge. “Do you want to come away with me to see the galaxy and leave the others to finish the job? You’re supposed to be dead, so why not take the opportunity to enjoy the extra time you gained?”

Obi Dani stared at him. “How dare you! I need to finish this particular adventure, it’s more than a job to me! Darth Iannone and Emperor Rossitine are a threat to the whole universe and I need to ensure they’re eliminated forever.”

“Why bother?” asked Jorge. “When they’re gone, some other dictator will arise, it always happens. The answer to everything is acquiring lots of money. I got so much richer when I swapped my old Yamaha ship for the Ducati Falcon. You and I could live like kings for the rest of our lives if we leave now. How about it?”

“How can you be so mercenary? We are fighting for a cause here. We could see an end to evil and the resurgence of good and we need all the fighters we can get!”

“I am a mercenary, that’s how I live. I intend to take the Falcon and go to my next job. If you’re coming, tell me now, or I’ll go without you.”

The pirate and the Jedi glared at each other.

***

Meanwhile, Bradley3PO was having his joints oiled while Chewbazza was having a luxury grooming session from a rebel hairdresser.

“You’re just so nice and furry,” said the droid admiringly.

 _“Merci beaucoup, mon ami,”_ said Chewbazza in surprise.

“Don’t mention it. I’ve always wanted fur.”

“You can understand me?” asked the Wookiee, delighted.

“Of course. I speak over six million languages.”

Chewbazza stared at him, happy that at last he’d met someone who could understand what he said. “I like your gold surface,” he said. “Fur is so hot and itchy, I wish I had a metal covering.”

“Oh no,” said Bradley3PO. “Metal is so cold and harsh. Fur would be much nicer.”

They looked admiringly at each other, only to be interrupted by a cough.

“When you guys have quite finished,” said the hairdresser. “My next client is due any minute.”

“How rude!” said Bradley3PO. “Come, Chewbazza. Let us promenade on the viewing deck and watch the suns of Yavin setting.” He held out his arm, Chewbazza took it, and they ambled off without saying goodbye.

***

The rebel technicians were working hard to decrypt the plans that Pol2D2 had been carrying. There didn’t seem to be a weakness in the mighty Death Star, but they refused to give up. 

Meanwhile, Luca and Marc were being shown round the rebel base by a calm man who introduced himself as Dovi, who led the Red squadron of X wing fighters.

“Here is the recreation area, where we take a break from the hardships of being rebels,” he said, gesturing to the spa-like area, where droids glided around reclining figures, giving them head and body massages, manicures and pedicures.

“This looks nice,” said the Prince. “I miss my spa back home on Cerveraan. It was so picturesque with the view over the grasslands of Catalonia, and the mountains of Andorra in the background.” He looked so sad that Luca gave him a hug.

“Well of course for a royal personage such as yourself, you are welcome to the gold star package of treatment.” Dovi bowed and ushered a droid forward.

“Don’t mind if I do,” said Marc, and leapt onto a massage table.

Luca rolled his eyes and went with the Red Leader back to the technical service room to see how the investigations into Pol2D2’s plans were going.

“We’ve found a weakness!” said a technician excitedly, rushing up to Dovi. “We’re just about to explain it in a rebel commanders’ meeting, come along and listen in!”


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The rebels prepare to attack the Death Star! But as usual, there are love tangles to sort out...

At the rebel commanders meeting, there was a buzz of excitement all around the room. Luca sat quietly at the side, hoping he could be involved. Anything to rid the galaxy of the evil Emperor Rossitine, who’d killed his brother.

General Dall’Igna said, “if everyone would kindly look onscreen, you will see the details of the weakness we found in the Death Star.”

Everyone did so.

“It seems to be the excessive number of mirrors all over the station,” continued Dall’Igna. “We don’t know why it has so many mirrors but are just glad it does, because if we hit a certain one at a certain angle, it will reflect on all the others around the station, cause a massive rebound and blow the thing up.”

Everyone cheered.

After they had quietened down, Red Leader Dovi took over the conversation. “Our plans are to have three squadrons—Red, Gold and Green. I will of course be in charge of Red. Gold will be under command of Captain Espargaro of Aprilior, and Green will be led by Commander Petrucci of Pramaccant.”

The two pilots nodded at the audience, and some tactical assistants stepped up to the podium to give the boring details of who went where in the battle. The watching rebels took notes and discussed the plans with each other.

***

Meanwhile, Captain Jorge was trudging up the ramp of the Ducati Falcon, to meet a dejected Chewbazza in the doorway.

“You’ll regret this,” shouted Obi Dani, waving a finger at the pair. He was approaching the ship, but hampered somewhat by a sobbing Bradley3PO, waving a hankie at the furry Wookiee, who waved back. The couple had gone on a lovely walk on the viewing deck on Yavin, and ended up in Chewbazza’s bedroom, where the golden droid had demonstrated his comprehensive programming when it came to pleasuring humanoids.

“No I won’t,” retorted the Captain. “I need money and I’ve got another job lined up, so I need to go. I’m not a hero, fighting for a cause, I’m a businessman.”

“So you’re just going to leave when we need you most?” demanded Dani, striding closer, having finally untangled the clinging droid and leaving him in the care of his buddy, Pol2D2. “We need all the good pilots we can muster for this final battle.”

Captain Jorge shrugged. “You’ll be alright. I was only in it for the money. You owe me for transporting you in the Falcon and I trust you to pay me.”

Dani had reached the ramp now. “You needn't worry about your reward. If money is all you love, then that's what you'll receive!” he snapped.

The captain gazed at the little Jedi for a few moments. The bliss they’d shared in his bedroom had been amazing, but he couldn’t afford to get involved in the rebellion. He knew it was bound to end in tears and he wanted to live longer and enjoy himself. He was bound to meet other men who would get under his skin like Obi Dani had. 

“I’m sorry!” he said abruptly. “But that’s my decision. Come on, Chewie.” The Wookiee roared sadly, waved at the trio of friends, and the two pirates began preparing the Falcon for take-off.

***

Prince Marc and Luca were discussing the forthcoming battle. The prince felt a lot more relaxed after his massage but was still concerned about the young farm boy. He was so new to space travel, having spent his life on a quiet, boring planet, how would he handle fighting against the Empire?

“You will take care in the battle, won’t you?”

“Well, I’ll try, but battles are dangerous, obviously.” Young Skywalker had never actually fought in one, unless he counted the recent ones escaping from Tatooine, and the Death Star earlier.

“And it’s freezing in space,” continued Marc. “I want to give you this scarf to wear so you don’t catch a cold.”

Luca frowned and was about to say, “I’m not a wimp, I don’t need a scarf!” but the prince continued:

“This is my scarf from Cerveraan, my last remaining possession from my home world.” He presented young Skywalker with the orange item, ceremoniously, as if it was a trophy, and Luca accepted it solemnly. “Hopefully it will bring you good luck—it must be a lucky scarf as it happened to be with me when my home was destroyed.”

“Aww…” said the young pilot, hugging his royal lover. “Hopefully we’ll see each other after the battle.”

“Yes. Destroy that lethal space station and its evil crew and I’ll be yours forever.” He kissed the handsome blond passionately.

“Well,” said Luca afterwards. “Now that is a reason for me to come back alive.”

“That was my intention.” The prince winked.

Luca grinned and hugged him, hoping he’d make it back afterwards to hold Marc to his promise.

***

After failing to prevent the Ducati Falcon escaping from Tatooine, Sergeant Uccio had made it back to the Death Star somehow.

“I’m so very sorry for my mistake, your Highness,” he said to Emperor Rossitine, bowing so low his head touched the floor. “How can I make it up to you?”

“Well…” said the Emperor, all sorts of ideas flashing through his mind. “My helmet needs cleaning, it gets very dusty in space.”

The Sergeant stood up. “Certainly, your Majesty. I’ll get my polishing cloth at once, I’ll—”

“I’M the one who cleans the Emperor’s helmet!” interrupted Darth Iannone. “I always clean mine and his at the same time, I put them through the dishwasher on hot.”

“That sounds awful!” said Uccio. “I prefer to give the Emperor’s helmet the…personal touch.”

The Sergeant and the Sith Lord glared at each other, then noticed their boss was staring into the distance with a dreamy look on his face.

“My lord?” said Darth Iannone, and waved a hand in front of the old man’s face.

“Oh! Sorry! I was just imagining my helmet getting the personal touch. It’s been so long since it had one…”

The other two exchanged glances, then both spoke at once.

“I’m sure I’m the best candidate for the job!” exclaimed Darth Iannone, jostling Sergeant Uccio out of the way.

“No, I’M the best candidate!” snapped the plump soldier. “I’ve got a special cloth for helmet cleaning!”

They continued arguing, then fell into a punch up, leaving the emperor sighing in disappointment. Honestly, he thought, as his companions rolled round the floor together. It was like having two kids to control. If only he could find a Real Man…

***

The rebels were now fully organised for their attack on the Death Star. The pilots sat ready in their fighters doing final checks on their ships’ controls, the support staff had set up the communications system, the commanders had the space charts activated and working perfectly. The Death Star was in the sights of the rebel alliance, and they were determined to destroy it.

Luca Skywalker sat in his X wing fighter, all armed and ready for the battle. His commander, Captain Dovi, had briefed him thoroughly, Obi Dani had given him the last few tips on how to use the Force, Prince Marc had given him the lucky scarf and lots of love—Luca was as ready as he’d ever be.

Meanwhile in the strategy centre, Marc clung to Obi Dani, looking at the space charts showing the position of the Death Star. Both men were upset and nervous due to both their lovers flying off into space—Luca into the battle and Captain Jorge leaving forever.

The centre was filled with people—mechanics fixing consoles, instruments and control panels, rebel commanders anxiously scanning the charts, droids fetching and carrying necessary supplies, technicians at desks communicating with the pilots. So no one noticed the two friends as they sat together waiting for the event to start.

“So, dear friend, did Captain Jorge—did he—er—” The prince stuttered, wanting to soothe the wise Jedi but not wanting to upset him.

Obi Dani sighed. “He left. He wouldn’t help us out. Money was more important to him than heroism, it seems.” He sighed.

“And more important than love too,” added Marc.

“I’m quite sure that pirate is only in love with himself!” snapped the little man, so loudly that nearby rebels stared at him. He quickly used his Force skills to hide his identity again, and they turned back to their work.

A sudden hooter blaring showed that General Dall’Igna was giving the order for the fighters to take off and get into formation. Young Skywalker launched his X wing, with his trusty droid Pol2D2 settled in the aft section of the craft. Battle had commenced!


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The battle to defeat the Death Star before it can destroy the rebel alliance!

The X wing, Y wing and miscellaneous fighters flew stealthily towards the Death Star, hoping they would remain undetected, but of course this was wishful thinking. The moment an attack force was picked up by the battle station sensors, a fleet of Dorna fighters launched, including the luxury upgraded craft of Emperor Rossitine and the less upgraded craft of Darth Iannone.

Determined to show he wasn’t past it in the flying department, the Emperor led the imperial battle fleet with Iannone as his right-hand man. Rossitine would have preferred Grand Moff Crutchlow to support him but he was too busy complaining that other people were in his way and making it impossible for him to succeed, so the emperor set out with Iannone.

Battle commenced. The objective was to hit a particular mirror which was located in one of the maintenance trenches on the Death Star. If that mirror was hit, the blast would be reflected down into the station, reflect off all the other mirrors and cause the whole planet killer to explode.

Luca Skywalker, designated as Red Five, followed Red Leader Dovi’s instructions and flew his X wing towards the trench where the target mirror was located, dodging fire from all sides. He heard explosions through his radio every few seconds.

Pilots shouting, “I’m hit! I’m hit!” then silence. 

Screams of agony, then silence.

Shouts of “I’m taking him with me!” as a pilot flew his crippled fighter straight into a Dorna fighter to take it out in the explosion. Then silence.

The battle was raging, blinding flashes from every direction, terse instructions from Red Leader and the other pilots:

“Continue on your course!”

“Luca, there’s one on your tail!”

“The trench is right ahead!”

Finally, a message from Gold Leader Espargaro:

“We’re going into the trench! Cover us!”

Red and Green wings moved to cover Gold squadron, shooting at the seemingly endless stream of Dorna fighters. They didn’t have enough firepower however, and the imperial fleet, led by the evil Emperor Rossitine, picked off the Gold craft one by one before they could even fire their torpedoes at the mirror target. Green squadron continued fighting off the attackers, and couldn’t get near the trench.

“Red Squadron!” shouted Red Leader Dovi. “I’m going in! Red Two and Three, you’re my wingmen! Other Red pilots, cover us!”

Luca obeyed and fired again and again at the Dorna fighters. Pol2D2 in the back of the fighter was hurrying all the time to put out fires and assist his human master.

“Torpedo launched!” shouted Dovi. There was an agonisingly tense pause and then a sad message: “Missed target.”

Then some explosions went off, and Red Leader shouted, “Abort! Abort! I’m damaged!” then silence.

Luca swallowed a lump in his throat, then peeled off for another attack. _I’m going to hit this target if it’s the last thing I do!_ He gritted his teeth and headed towards the trench.

***

On the Death Star, people were running round like headless chickens.

“The attack fleet is stronger than I thought!” complained Grand Moff Crutchlow. “It’s typical. Whenever I think I’m going to win, people conspire to stop me.”

“Stop whinging, you Pom!” barked Sergeant Miller. “Focus on the battle, not your ego, you flamin’ mungrel!”

“How dare you!” shouted Crutchlow. “Such insolence!” He punched at Miller and they fell into a fight, wrestling and rolling over the floor. Some nearby stormtroopers shook their heads at the sight. No doubt they would have rolled their eyes too, but their helmets hid their faces.

“The rebel base will be in range in thirty minutes,” said the most senior storm trooper, to no avail as Crutchlow and Miller were still fighting on the floor.

“What shall we do, sir?” asked a lieutenant.

“Ignore them and fire the main weapon when we have a clear shot. The rebellion will be crushed.”

***

In the luxury Dorna fighter, Emperor Rossitine was still able to have a cup of coffee while fighting. It was siphoned into his mouth via a tube, and he was pleased to taste the unmistakable tang of whisky. How nice. He must remember to thank his assistant when he got back—dear Sergeant Uccio, he always knew exactly what to do.

In his own craft, the vain Darth Iannone gazed lovingly at his hair in one of the numerous mirrors fitted everywhere he went. Little did he know that his obsession with his appearance could lead to the destruction of the Empire…

***

Outside the space station, the battle raged on. The rebel force was depleted now, there were only a few fighters left operational. Luca listened sadly to the continuing shouts of: “I’m hit!” and screams, until there were only two voices left.

“I’m going for it!” he shouted to his two accomplices, who replied: “we’re with you!”

He set off down the trench.

“Behind you Luca! I've got your back!” shouted Red Two.

“I’m damaged! I gotta go!” shouted Red Nine and wheeled away.

_At least he isn’t dead._ But then there was a squeal from the faithful Pol2D2, followed by silence.

“R2! R2!” shouted the young pilot desperately, but there was no answer. His droid was deactivated and could help him no more.

Luca was almost exhausted, so reached out through space to his mentor. “Help me Obi Dani!”

At once the reassuring voice of the old Jedi came through:

“Use the Force, Luca. You can do it.”

***

Back on the rebel base, Obi Dani was in a trance, sending thoughts to young Skywalker. Prince Marc understood this instinctively, and stood protectively beside him, fending off all questions and demands so the Jedi could focus. Marc was terrified his boyfriend would be killed, but told himself it was all for the good of the galaxy and to destroy the Empire forever. He would have to be brave and cope with the loss of those close to him, if it served the greater good.

“Trust me, Luca,” said Obi Dani telepathically, trying as hard as he could to get through to the brave young pilot through the noise and turmoil of the battle. “You don’t need anything but the Force.”

Skywalker knew what he meant, so reached for his targeting computer and switched it off, turning his thoughts inward to his Jedi training. _I must trust the Force and myself. I must have faith._

Behind him, the luxury craft of Rossitine glided. “The Force is strong with this one!” he exclaimed, fortified by whisky laced coffee.

“What’s wrong, Luca? Your targeting computer is turned off!” demanded General Dall’Igna from the rebel base.

“Nothing, I’m fine!”

“I’m behind you Luca!” shouted Red Two. “Let’s go!”

They set off down the trench. The mirror target was getting closer and closer minute by minute, but the emperor was also getting closer, flanked by his loyal minion, Darth Iannone and one other Dorna fighter.

Red Two suddenly screamed in agony, and went silent.

Young Skywalker felt tears in his eyes but gritted his teeth. He was on his own now and three Dorna fighters were chasing him.

_I’m done for. But I’m not going to give in—even if this is the last thing I ever do, I will not fail._ He set his jaw and flew determinedly towards the mirror target. 

A voice spoke in his head. “Use the Force, Luca. It’s all good.”

Young Skywalker frowned. _Who’s speaking to me now? It doesn’t sound like Obi Dani, there’s more of a Kentucky accent._

“Who are you?” he asked as he swung right and left to avoid the Dorna fighters’ fire.

“I am Master Nicky of Haydobar. You can do this, young Skywalker. It ain’t no thing.”

Luca had heard of Master Nicky, he was the wisest Jedi from the planet Haydobar, where aspiring Jedi went to train. He must go there one day to complete his own training. But not now. As the wise one told him, he had a job to do, so he flew on.

Suddenly there was an explosion to his left. One of the chasing Dorna fighters had been shot down. 

_Who’s shooting them? Is it an accident?_

Then another Dorna craft was hit with a glancing blow and wheeled off into space, spinning. It was Darth Iannone, complaining about the disruption to his hair. 

_What’s happening? Are they malfunctioning?_

Luca’s radio crackled into life.

“Yahhhhoooo!” yelled a familiar voice. The Ducati Falcon headed straight at the Dorna fighter of Emperor Rossitine, catching its wing and sending it spiralling off into space, the Dark Lord twisting round endlessly.

The Falcon followed Luca’s X wing into the Death Star trench.

“You’re all clear, kid!” shouted Captain Jorge Solo. “Now let’s blow this thing and go home!”

Luca grinned and flew on, delighted by the unexpected support. As he reached the target mirror of the space station, he fired his last two torpedoes. They hit the mirror, the blast reflected into the hole, and disappeared.

On the Death Star, the empire soldiers were preparing to fire on Yavin, pressing buttons and pulling levers. But it was too late for them.

Luca’s X wing and Jorge’s Falcon raced out of the way towards the planet as parts of the space station began to explode. The torpedoes had hit the mirror square-on and the reflections were starting to cause reactions.

“Great shot, kid!” shouted Captain Jorge, from the Falcon. “That was one in a million.”

“Remember Luca,” said Master Nicky’s voice inside young Skywalker’s mind. “The Force will be with you. Always. And so will I.”

Luca wiped a tear from his eye and flew on towards Yavin, escorted by the pirate ship, as the Death Star exploded into a million pieces behind them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You were all worrying about Captain Jorge so I decided to post this action packed chapter now. And also as Luca Marini is taking part in a rally this weekend, which is a bit like being a pilot, although hopefully there isn't a Death Star on the rally course!


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The victorious rebels celebrate as the Empire is finished...or is it...

Luca climbed out of his X wing fighter, feeling as if his muscles were lead. A throng of ground crew and pilots cheered him as he struggled down the ladder. Then a familiar figure strode towards him.

“I knew you’d come back! I just knew it!” shouted young Skywalker, hugging Captain Jorge Solo. He was so much taller than the pirate that he could lift him up.

“Well, I wasn't going to let you get all the credit and take all the reward!” exclaimed Jorge, having to shout over the hubbub.

Then Luca caught sight of Prince Marc, who was standing politely nearby with Obi Dani, not wanting to butt in. His expression—in fact both their expressions—were furious as they glared at their boyfriends embracing each other.

So the young pilot tactfully put the captain down and hurried to the prince, hugging and lifting him up instead.

“Well done!” shouted Marc. “You destroyed the Dorna Empire and we’re free at last!”

“I feel like I gave it all I’ve got, and it was worth it.” Luca exhaled with relief and they sat down on a convenient seat as everyone celebrated around them.

A technician hurried up with a refreshing beverage for the weary rebel couple and Luca and Marc clinked glasses.

“To absent friends,” said the prince sadly. “The sacrifice of your aunt and uncle, who haven’t been mentioned in this story yet, are still worth taking note of.”

“And the sacrifice of your parents and brother on Cerveraan. I didn’t forget.” 

They hugged.

“I thought you’d die too,” sobbed Marc suddenly into his shoulder, “I was so worried!”

“I thought that for a while, but I’m indestructible,” said the blond with a small laugh.

“It seems you are. I can’t believe it’s all over!”

"Me neither! But it is!"

They hugged and snogged.

***

Meanwhile, Captain Jorge approached the little Jedi apprehensively, unsure of his reception. But Obi Dani smiled.

“So you decided to come back and get some glory after all?”

“Well, you know…I felt empty leaving everyone like that. I had to come back and do my bit.”

“I knew there was more to you than money!”

“Well, I found out I’d left behind something more precious than money.” Jorge blushed.

“What a smooth talker,” mocked the Jedi gently. Then they fell into each other’s arms, snogging.

***

Luca looked towards his X wing where the fried Pol2D2 was being lifted out by a crew of mechanics. Bradley3PO was flapping round anxiously, shadowed by Chewbazza.

“Oh my! Pol2! Can you hear me? say something!” He turned to the chief mechanic. “You can repair him, can’t you?”

“We'll get to work on him right away.”

“You must repair him!” squealed Bradley3PO. “Sir, if any of my circuits or gears will help, I'll gladly donate them.”

Chewbazza roared at the mechanic, who began hurrying Pol2D2 away even faster, in awe of the tall creature. The golden droid and the Wookiee followed the group of men. They were hand in hand, Bradley3PO talking at the top of his voice while Chewie made soothing noises.

***

Later that day, in the main hall of the rebel base, which had been decorated specially for the award ceremony, all the remaining rebels stood in rows dressed in their finest clothes. These were chiefly their least worn out uniforms or civilian clothes, but they had all washed their hair and smartened themselves up as much as they could.

Luca, Captain Jorge and Chewbazza entered the room and walked up the aisle slowly. To their delight, they saw the battered Red Leader Dovi, Captain Espargaro and Commander Petrucci sitting at the front, who had all miraculously survived the Death Star fight. They smiled at the three heroes but were unable to stand due to their injuries.

The trio processed up the grand central aisle towards the long podium, where a white robed Prince Marc, who was also wearing a golden coronet on his glossy black hair, stood to attention. Beside him was Obi Dani, whose brown robes today had a golden border, sewn on specially by some clever rebels.

The highly polished Bradley3PO and the repaired Pol2D2 arrived from the side, then joined the others on the podium.

The rebels in the hall fell into silence as the prince stepped forward. He placed a gold medallion around Luca’s neck, having to stretch up to do so, and smiled as young Skywalker winked. 

Then Obi Dani stepped forward and put another gold medallion round Captain Jorge’s neck. They also smiled at each other.

No one was tall enough to hang a medal round Chewbazza’s neck, so Luca had to do it, standing on tiptoes as the Wookiee roared with laughter, almost deafening everyone nearby.

Then Prince Marc raised his hands to quieten the audience.

“I have presented these medals in honour of the glorious day when we inflicted a huge defeat on the Empire.” he began. “This battle shall go down in history as a landmark in history. I am very proud and overwhelmed with gratitude towards the brave fighters of the Rebel Alliance, and the—” He was interrupted by a commotion at the doorway to the hall. The door guards were arguing with some people, but they were pushed aside by some determined guests.

“Are we too late?” asked a flustered woman’s voice. “I told you, Julia, we should have taken that transport from Cataloidia instead of the one from Spainosis. Those Spaniards are so unhelpful.”

The prince’s mouth dropped open and he clutched at Luca. Down the aisle strode Queen Roser, followed by King Julia and Prince Alex. Marc jumped off the podium and ran towards his family.

“I thought you were dead!” he shouted. Everyone watched in shock.

“My dearest darling!” exclaimed the Queen. “We couldn’t get word to you as we didn’t know where you were!” She embraced him tightly.

“We were visiting your brother on Andorroine, so we escaped the destruction of Cerveraan,” explained King Julia.

“So Emperor Rossitine blew it up for no reason!” shrieked Marc. “What a cruel and idiotic man!” Luca, Obi Dani and Captain Jorge jumped off the podium and ran towards the happy, royal family. Everyone hugged everyone else in a big bundle, as the watching rebels burst into cheers and applause.

Someone began playing music, and some droids brought huge baskets of food, and trays with glasses of champagne and other drinks into the great hall. The assembled lines of fighters, technicians and other rebels broke apart into disarray, and everyone hugged, laughed, talked and danced in relief that their ordeal was now over.

The Empire was finished, thanks to these brave men, women, droids and any other creature involved. It had been the greatest day in recent history and would be remembered for a long time in the future, in galaxies far, far away. 

THE END…or is it?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All my stories will include snogging from now on because Lady Marquez is amused by that word ;)


End file.
